Electronic messaging systems, such as electronic mail (email), are routinely used to share information among colleagues and friends. In some cases, the recipient of an electronic message is not available and/or able to immediately respond. For example, a sender may send an email message to a first recipient. The first recipient, however, may be out of the office or otherwise unavailable and unable to respond to the email message in a timely manner. In an attempt to obtain an answer to an issue raised within the email message, the sender may forward the email message to a second email recipient.
When the first recipient becomes available and reviews his or her inbox within the email application, the first recipient is likely presented with a large number of unopened emails to which no responses have been sent. Within that large number of emails will be the email from the sender. The first recipient is not aware of whether the issue raised in the email message was resolved or even that the email message was forwarded to another person.